


Caught Smokin'

by CoffeeSpice



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Weed, pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeSpice/pseuds/CoffeeSpice
Summary: Virgil smoked weed, a lot.There was a bit of a problem with this after "accepting anxiety", as the others don't know, and Virgil doesn't know just how badly they would react if they found out.TW MARIJUANA





	Caught Smokin'

 

Virgil smoked weed, a lot.   
There was a bit of a problem with this after "accepting anxiety", as the others don't know, and Virgil doesn't know just how badly they would react if they found out;  
so naturally, he was anxious about it every time he got out his pipe for a bowl. He did take the precaution of locking his door, but really that was just a warning to the others that he didn't want them to come in,  
if they really wanted, they could simply sink out into his room.

On this particular day, he was feeling that extra bit of anxiety seep into him, so he decided to smoke a couple bowls.  
Virgil had felt a twing of '"what if's" come into his mind as soon as he lit up the herb, such as, _what if someone comes in? What if they react badly?_  
He pulled on his headphones in order to drown out these thoughts, refocusing on the task at hand.

* * *

 

Logan was looking for his boyfriend, Virgil, but he couldn't find him anywhere in the mindscape. He hadn't come out for breakfast that morning,  
so Logan was getting quite concerned.  
The last spot he looked, was Vee's room. He knocked at first, but upon receiving no answer after a minute, he tried the handle.  
Locked. Huh.  
He called out, "Vee? Are you in there? I haven't seen you at all today and I am getting fairly worried.".  
No response.  
He decided to sink into his partner's room, even though it was technically an invasion of privacy, he couldn't just stand there while Virgil could have been having an anxiety attack in there.

* * *

  
Virgil was taking a drag from his ~3rd bowl. He wasn't really sure, he hadn't been paying attention much.  
He hadn't realized the other presence in his room until the side grasped his shoulder and crouched in front of him. This resulted in Virgil flinching so hard that his headphones slipped off and he dropped *glass pipe*, thankfully  
just into his lap.  
His heart immediately dropped when he saw that it was Logan who had caught him, if he reacted badly this could be disastrous.  
"I-I-I'm s-sor-sorry I'm sor-ry I-" The anxious side's stammering was cut off, as he started to get choked up by his emotions.   
Logan shushed him, and pulled him into a light hug. "It's okay," he whispered, attempting to soothe his boyfriend, "I'm not mad, I just wasn't expecting it, that's all, it's okay."  
Virgil, while still shaking, seemed to calm a bit at this.  
Logan had begun to tell him that it wasn't a problem, that he wasn't doing anything wrong, and provided facts of the benefits of marijuana.  
Eventually Logan trailed off, and then they just stayed there, holding each other, not saying a word. Just sitting there, comforted by the presence of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please don't mind the sorta bad writing, I'm quite new to this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
